Insanity in Wonderland
by LAR-RAWR
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is struggling with issues through out her life. When she starts to lose her mind she visits a place we call Wonderland. Where danger, sexual harrasement, and adventures occur. Can Hinata find her way back home and keep her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

Insanity in Wonderland....

An indigo haired teen, wore a uniformed navy blue pants and white shirt stared out the window, where the wind was whistling, and the rain was tripling down very fast. She was around the age of 16, a fresh man in Konoha high school. She was suppose to be confident, and out going but she found her self cradling her chest in comfort. the empty class room was dim, almost all the teachers were driving away from school for the weekend. The white board at the front of the room wrote ' Have a good weekend' . She pulled her legs up and tightened the grip on herself. It was so lonely. She wished the sun would shine. " Just to make me smile..." The pale eyed beauty thought with a exhausted sigh....

She looked at the clock a few times, waiting for her mother to come. Come in and hug her, apologize for acting how she did, but Hinata knew she crossed the line this time with her mother. Her mother was probably still angry.. Her heart felt numb, and she would often avoid everyone these days. It wasn't the Hinata they knew.. Or it wasn't the girl they saw grow into a independent women.

She turned from a thick skinned to a sensitive girl, an outgoing girl to a quiet girl.. While the other fresh men in her grade seemed to improve, and become adults little by little enjoying friends, and extra activities. Hinata couldn't. This left her feeling even more isolated. Family problems, school's stress, no play time... It was a adult world for HInata... She was scared,stressed, confused and numbing sensation at times. Being a adult took a lot of energy and strength. But did she really want to grow up that fast? The circumstances at her home affected this. They supported this. She didn't have feelings on things much anymore... She had the body of a teenager, but she was in a adults life.. Even her best friend Naruto... The sandy blonde boy. ruff adventurous teenage boy many girls swooned over, couldn't even cheer Hinata up these days. This was becoming very worry some... She was becoming a mystery...

"Hinata..... We need to talk...." The blue eyed boy mysteriously snuck back into school, and found HInata in the Homeroom class room didn't turn to greet her perky friend. He waited standing in the middle of the doorway to the class room. The lonely figure across the room didn't;t respond to him, she kept on looking out the cold, gloomy windows. The rain that rippled down on to the earth seemed to never cease to day... Her face was pale, and blank. She was looked soulless. What was the cause of this out going girl to become so apathetic?

" Her face never used to be like that..." Naruto thought to himself debating wether to stay away from Hinata or check on her.

" SHe used to be really pretty when she smiled..." Naruto murmured to himself, quietly Hinata didn't hear him complement her.

"I did the spell because I wanted them back...."

"What?" Naruto heard his friend's whisper begin to crack softly.

"I know it's not christian like but what has this community done for us?"

" Hinata?.... Hey!" He walked over faster to the window, her expression was even more glassier than usual. Could she have depression?"

"Nothing... They screws us over because were not catholic.... "

Her voice began to whisper. It wasn't soft or gentle, it was harsh, and edgy texture. He never heard her sound so angry. She hugged her legs tighter into her chest, and hide deeper behind her long beautiful should length locks. She was so tense. It began to worry him.

"HInata.! What's wrong!" He felt his gut tightened in panic. The hesitation in his steps kept him from walking to Hinata and asking her what the problem was. His body wasn't in control his instincts where. He began to sweat, and his head began to spin.

"Was this a bad idea?"

The Feelings in his gut's were confused. Should he go see what's wrong? Or maybe not...

He waited for her answer...

Her lavender tinted eyes rolled automatically. She didn't want to look at Naruto... He was becoming annoying.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Closing her eyes, she just wanted to be alone, but at the same time not to be lonely.. SHe just reacted by instinct. She was upset, stressed and sad. So many things have built up, it was hard to keep in control at times.

Her felt her neck tightened, as well as her teeth. She didn't mean to yell at her best friend, she knew she made that mistake. She started to feel warm. Her lavender eyes tried to look at his deep blue eyes but she was captured by a mist of darkness. Soon the the Hyuugan girl found herslef in engulfed in complete darkness og what seemed to be a unending night of horror. Nothing, black surrounding her no escape, it was her dream... Not a nightmare, this was better than a dream. It didn't scare her. It was just blackness..

" I wish I was never born. Never had these scars to tear me apart anymore...."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes fluttered open when she heard the sound of clattering of dishes and the aroma of sweet pumpkin bread.

"It smells like christmas.." Hinata smiled silently to herself, she snuggling into a soft featherlike pillow. Hinata was so content she didn't want to open her eyes.

"I wish I could just stay in this position forever." SHe sighed not daring to opening her eyes. She stayed like this for a hour. She was sure she was locked in the school, but why try to escape, everyone was home, and there was no way of communication outside of school. SHe didn't want to lose the content was another reason why she didn't move. She opened one eye to see it was already 7:00... She was locked in.

"This'll be nice.." Hinata thought. " I can just spen the whole weekend by myself it's not like-"

"Shit!" She heard a low voice followed with a crash of breaking glass.

Her eyelids bolted open. She began to panic thoughts started to race through her mind, questions she didn't think of before, that was of course completely obvious. Why was she in bed? The girl continued to stay still, she didn't want to move. She examined what she could of the room. The wall was a cream color. She was sleeping in a bed with silk covered. She also smelled the flowers and the pumpkin bread. She summed up the information...

"What the FUCK?! This isn't school..."

She heard the stranger on the ground pick up the glass like material.

"What's happening? Why am I here?" Questions of confusing drifted through her mind. While she heard the stranger pick the materials up and she could guess dispose of them.

"May be he's a theif or worse," She gulped down some salvia, her voice had gone dry. "Was he a rapist?"

She didn't want to be raped she wanted to save her virginity for her wedding, for may be naruto. She blushed at the thought of the perky and manly blonde in bed with her.

But back to the situation... She had to get out of there and fast!

SHe devised a plan. She would used her pychic abilities to assist in finding a object around her vicinity. Hinata opened her eyes and activiated her veins through her head fill with power and energy. She sensed a round shaped circular object she could take and throw at the person and run out of the room, and make a escape root from there. It was a 50/50 chance but it was better than not taking a chance at all.

Hinata flipped quickley and grabbed the object, holding it in a threating position. But when she saw what she didn't expect. She froze. She gapped at the scene around her, slowly turning her head memorised of what kind of place she was in.

HInata didn;t expet to be in a cozy like cottage with light brown boards across the bottom. and windows that was next to her, gave her spectacular a veiw of a garden that was just breath taking. Her eyes were drawn to the other window next to the stove that held pumpkin bread. There were trails that lead into the woods. She never thought tokyo had this type of land. But then again. Hinata was always studying, and keeping her head in her books she didn't want to take the chance of slacking off. she never had time for free time and going out with friends, she didn't try to .Everything was in one room, the bed was in the corner to the left side, where our princess lay. The door red apple colored door was circular facing the opposite wall of the bed. Then there was a kitchen in Well Hinata thought it was a kitchen, well it looked like a kitchen to Hinata.. A old antuiew stove that actually worked, the smoke was floating out the window next to the door. A wooden table of dark cherry wood. Glass paltes were set, and a pure white porcilin vase with a beautiful pink flower in the middel. It was a rose. but a rose Hinata never saw before. It was somehow diffrent. with four chairs on each side, but one chair was already occupied by a handsome looking man, with raven locks, spiked up hair, his eyes were dark giving him a dreamly appearance that many men would loath. High cheek bones, a mature face, he complemented the classical dream men of the old days. He wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red ribbion for a necktie, a vest that was a dark navy color, white jean pants, and brown classical shoes. But what really intruged Hinata was his ears. He had white rabbit ears. He was currently laying back relaxed, taking a sip from a beautiful designed tea cup. He looking at the girl's threating pose from the bed.

"Wh-Who are y-y-y-you?" She dropped the round object.

" I think it's more approprieate if you state your name first," He mysterious charming boy lput down his cup, whipping the ends of his mouth with a hankerchief, He faced the girl " Since I took the trouble to save you from the guards of cards."

"The Guards of Cards?" Hinata scrutinized at the handsome boy with rabbit ears.

The mysterious man pulled out his watch and began to tinker with it.

"Yes you were about to be beheaded.."

"WHAT!?" Hinata held her head with her neck. SHe was about to be killed!

"BY WHOM?!"

"The Queen of Hearts.." He didn't meet her gaze. He continued to play with the chain while staring at the silver watch.

Silence filled the room, it became awkward. This seemed very peculiar but familiar. A rabbit, a watch, tea cups, a garden, the Guards of Cards, the Queen of hearts...

* * *

"F*&^%$#%^^&&-H&*^$^^%*M()**(&*^&!!"

"Wow, you have a nice mouth.."

" WONDERLAND?!"

"Yes, where else would you be?" He cocked a eye brow up. Still not moving positions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to because the girl he had saved seemed like she was twitching her eyes. This scared the poor rabbit.

"What's your name?" The boy tried to start the conversation.

Hinata gripped the covers tighter to her face, she didn't want to look up. She was with a crazy man.

"GRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

Hinata got up and made her way to the apple red door. She reached for the handle, but it was forced closed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to where the sane people are! You Hentai! "

"You don't seem like the irascible type of women. and who are you calling a Hentai?!"

The boy pointed at the girl who was wearing a light blue dress that reached below her thighs, this showed her creamy white legs that were toned, and her top was light blue the same color as the dress. The top had a scoop neck , and puffed short sleeves. and a white apron. Hinata didn't notice her change of clothing until now.

She was quiet for a second thinking of the possibilities how this could happen. Then she went click! but that wasn't the only thing that clicked. She slapped the pretty boys face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek.

"well I am not usually. People just often trigger that sometimes... " she glared.

They glared at each other the sparks could be felt between them. She pushed the boy aside and made her way to the bed. He followed close behind to ensure she didn't try to escape. They found each other sitting by each other. Hinata began to cry and Sasuke just watched. She broke down shaking in fear she wanted to go home, Sasuke felt his attitude drop. A women was crying and his mama rabbit say's

" Sasuke never hurt a girl.."

He felt guilty now. He looked over at the pretty girl crying. He just sat there maybe he could do something. Little did he know she was also thinking something.

"I am Hinata.." she wiped her tears still not looking at the boy. He was surprised that she actually told him her name. She smirked at this cute behavior maybe she could be nice She ran her hand through her hair. neither moved.

" And I am.." She continued, the boy's eyes traveled over. "Going to..." HInata suddenly pushed the rabbit boy off the bed, he landed face first on his pretty face on the cold wooden floor and made her way to the window.

But her attempts of escape failed. He quickly pushed himself up and grabbed the girl's arm throwing her on the bed. The fight began, and the same thought ran through both of there heads as they struggled for dominate of war!

Someone was gonna die..


End file.
